1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to aerial delivery systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, aerial delivery systems receive, transport, and disperse fluids, powders, or other substances from aircraft to terrain below for various reasons. In certain cases including fire fighting, weather control, decontamination exercises, and geotechnical applications, it is desirable for large quantities of materials to be dispersed with each trip of the aircraft since areas for dispersion of the materials can be vast, travel distances between receiving and dispersion points can be great and response time to complete a job can be demanding. These and other applications where large quantities of materials are to be aerially dispersed present particular issues regarding aircraft control, safety and other issues that unfortunately conventional approaches have not addressed.
The invention will best be understood by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The discussion below is descriptive, illustrative and exemplary and is not to be taken as limiting the scope defined by any appended claims.